paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pupzon
(The ice builders are singing "Pupzon Heart") Zuma: Chase, wake up, Chase, wake up, wake up Chase: Zuma, I'm trying to sleep Zuma: I want to play because the sky's awake, I'm awake Chase: Go play by yourself (Chase pushes Zuma off of his bed) Zuma: (gasping) Chase, do you want to build a snowman (Chase smiles, so Zuma brings Chase downstairs to their play room to build a snowman) Zuma: Come on! Come on! Chase: Shush! Zuma: Chase! Look! Chase: Yes, I see Zuma, it looks very nice, but that snowman needs a name like um...... Zuma: How about Lowa Chase: (gasping) Zuma, that's it, Lowa is a cool name for a snowman, Hello, I'm Lowa and I like warm hugs Zuma: (laughs) I love you Lowa! Chase: (puts on his ice magic) Zuma: Ooh! That's so cool Chase Chase: Ok Zuma, be careful, you don't want to slip yourself just like the last time (Chase tells Zuma the story where he slipped on the ice at the play room) Zuma: Ok, I won't slip Chase, yee-woo! Hoo! Yeah! Chase: Zuma wait, slow down (fells on the ice at the playroom and shots Zuma out) Chase: (gasping) Zuma! Oh no, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to shot you out Zuma and Chase's parents: What have you done, oh no, Zuma's turning his fur to snow icy white, we have to bring him to Grandpa Whiteman Chase: But it was accent, I'm sorry Zuma Zuma and Chase's parents: Come on, we got to go to Grandpa Whiteman, let's go (Zuma and Chase's parents ride their horses with Zuma and Chase to Grandpa Whiteman) Rocky: No no Doodle, come on! Zuma and Chase's parents: Grandpa Whiteman, we brought Zuma to you is because Chase shot him out at the play room at our house this morning with his ice magic, do you think that Zuma is going to be okay Grandpa Whiteman: Let me see Zuma, I fortually it wasn't his heart because he's starting to turn white, I fortually Chase shot him in the head but not in his heart so I think Zuma isn't going to Arrende because he might die to death Chase: (gasping) Does that mean that he can't go there, because he's turning white? Grandpa Whiteman: No Chase, Zuma can't go there, because your brother might die because you used your ice magic to shot him out but your going need to learn how to control the ice spell Chase: So, I need to learn how to control the ice magic that I used to shot my brother out? Grandpa Whiteman: Yes Chase, you need to learn how to control it Zuma and Chase's parents: Yes, he does need to learn how to control the ice spell because I know Chase didn't mean to shot Zuma out but he said it was accent Grandpa Whiteman: Well, that's okay, you can't bring Zuma to Arrende because he might die so I'm going to have him stay here and I will let you know when Zuma wakes up Zuma and Chase's parents: Ok, alright, we got to go so keep Zuma safe (They leave Grandpa Whiteman's and went back home with Chase) Zuma: Chase! (knocks on his door) Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play, I never see you anymore come out of the door, I think I got away, we can be buddies now were not I wish you would tell me why, do you wanna build a snowman? Do you wanna build a snowman? Chase: Go away Zuma Zuma: Ok bye